conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Karldin il'Ren
"I'm a soldier, znachit ya i otvetchik i sud'ya" - Rise, by Yoko Kanno (Pat yourself on the back if you know what this is from.) Supreme Commanding General Karldin il'ren, the Greatest Haram General of all time. Notorious for pulling troops out of thin air (Metaphorically). =Appearance= Green Eyes, Brown hair, 5'9, medium weight. =Weapons= Karldin preferred to use a light thin sword. However, he could resort to other weapons without too much difficulty. (He also had a habit of keeping an knife up his sleeve just in-case) =Fighting Style= Karldin tends to use his sword to great effectiveness, slashing and stabbing before his foe has time to counter. He has a moderate grasp of magic and can use it to strengthen his sword, armor and create small magical projectiles. He doesn't like to use a shield as he finds it cumbersome, but will resort to a shield spell to counter arrows and other projectiles. Later in his career, Karldin invented a small device that can be strapped to the arm and concealed in a sleeve. When triggered it fires a series of small darts at an opponent. This helped him out of many tough situations. =Allies and Enemies= He had a significant rivalry with a fellow soldier while a lieutenant. Karldin Believed he should respect his foes no matter who they were so he had few actual enemies. He was great friends with the ranger and scout Moors il'Far =Biography= Karldin Joined The Haram Military at the young age of 16. He quickly moved up the ranks until he was transferred to Kridea and given the Rank of lieutenant in the 19th. He developed a rivalry with another man of his rank. He was commonly referred to as "The Commander's pet" until his enemy mysteriously ended up buried to the neck in a field latrine. The 19th legion in kridea lead multiple assaults into enemy territory while protecting the border with its counterparts, the 17th and 18th legions. Karldin gained the trust of his soldiers in almost any situation by leading them through victory after victory. His Commander was killed in battle and Karldin managed to skip up two ranks to Commander of the 19th. He was later noticed by Supreme Commanding General Ranth (Age 46) and took him as an assistant. Ranth was later assassinated, which led many to believe that Karldin ordered the murder. After this event he was called to the capital to await trial, though this was later aborted when sufficient evidence was given on his behalf. Instead he ended up arresting a certain young man bent on gaining the throne. The 19th was later transferred to the Province of Duskania where they were supposed to recruit the locals to fight a possible enemy incursion into their lands. Although about a month into this campaign, Duskania was considered more of a pain than an asset. It was expelled from the empire (To the relief of The Duskan). As he left Duskania he once again visited Essus and, with the Help of the 19th legion helped the rightful Heir (Evestin Tir'Sen) regain his rightful position. With the Elven invasion of Avon he was transferred north, to the ragged men barely holding on to their home province. He was later given the Rank of Supreme Commanding General by Emperor Evestin Tir'Sen. He fought the Elven forces occupying Avon back into their forests. He later went on to lead the 19th and 18th legions through the pass of despair and assaulted the Elven fortresses which they thought impregnable. At the orders of the Emperor he burned parts of the forests which was justified by the Emperor as "Burning their lands as they burned Avon!" As he neared Victory in the Twin forests, he heard of the Cataclysm and that no more supply wagons would be coming from his naval support. In a last ditch attempt he moved his forces back through the pass before winter struck, saving the lives of many of his men. With the Imperial Government in disarray he ordered all forces back to their positions and prepared for a counterattack. Fortunately for both sides none came except for occasional skirmishes along the Southern borders. After the War he had a son and daughter and encouraged the exploration of the forgotten continent. He later embarked on several journeys to this land, though the last voyage resulted in his disappearance. =Quotes= "Never again" - Reaction to the Burning of Avon "I am the Emperor's hand, my soldiers his sword." " My lord, I have the enemy in full retreat, further orders?" "Ok, when you're a soldier, you can be in one of two places: A safe place or a dangerous place. If you're in a safe place... don't worry. If you're in a dangerous place you can be one of two things: Wounded or not wounded. If you're not wounded... don't worry. If you're injured it can be one of two things. Slight or dangerous. if its slight... don't worry. if its dangerous you can be one of two things: you'll die, or recover. if you recover... don't worry. if you die... you can't worry. Therefore, none of you need to worry!" "What was that? What on Kaile was that? A charge? And look what it got you!" '- Reprimanding a fellow officer for poor tactics' =See also= The Haram Empire The Haram Military The Haram War Moors il'Far Evestin Tir'Sen Category: The Haram Empire Category: Kaile Category: Kailean Characters Category: Haram War Characters